Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $8$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $6$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $10$ units long What is $\cos(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $8$ $6$ $10$
SOH CAH TOA os = djacent over ypotenuse adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 8$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 10$ $\cos(\angle BAC )=\frac{8}{10}$ $=\dfrac{4}{5}$